


约拿

by kamuib



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 基友要的马桶养鱼文，于是我就写了给她当礼物。





	1. Chapter 1

康纳转过视线投向房间的另外一侧，以利亚·卡姆斯基依然保持着跟先前完全相同的动作、端坐在分析仪前，光屏上数据倒映在工程师的眼睛片表面，惊人的切换速度让他的镜片看上去像持续笼罩在白色的雾气中。康纳确认了一下计数时间，六分四十七秒，这个时长无论是对人类亦或者是仿生人来说，足以产生困惑。  
“卡姆斯基先生。”  
在充分计算过时间后，型号为RK800的仿生人不得不开口提醒邀约自己的塞伯生命前工程师，“请假时间快要结束了，我必须在下午五点半之前回到警局同安德森队长以及福勒局长开会。”  
“即使你不按时返回，底特律警察局也不会扣你的工资，不是吗？”  
卡姆斯基终于从浮空的虚拟成像屏前转过了头，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下一小段，这让他的表情看上去比以往更加像一头狐狸。“还是说你的出勤率跟安德森·汉克捆绑在一起的？”  
“不，人类和仿生人会组成工作中的协同关系，但是在经济关系上不存在任何关联。”  
“所以你再多待上一段时间有什么关系呢？”塞伯生命公司的前工程师假惺惺地伸出了右手，即使他确定康纳不会接受自己的提议，依然这么做了；人类就是会在许多无用的小动作上花费精力的种族。“你如果可以在我家多逗留一个下午，也许能帮助我把这项特殊的研究推进到下一阶段。”  
出于对创造者的尊敬，康纳停顿了一秒，然后才站起身。警用仿生人顺着夹克外套的拉链用力下拉了两下，衣角以完美的垂直角度被抚平。  
“我的规定时间已经到了，如果我提供的数据能对你的研究有所帮助可以再约下一次的对谈时间。谢谢你的招待，再见，卡姆斯基先生。”  
康纳走出卡姆斯基的宅邸大门后，多花了几分钟的时间才顺利离开这片保护严密的富人聚居区——自从十一月十一日的革命以来，掌握多数社会财富的阶级变得更为小心翼翼，一户人家雇佣的私人保镖数量几乎可以匹敌一支巡逻警队——仿生人不得不花费更多的时间迂回避开跟武装人员的正面接触。在精确计算的控制下，他赶上了五点零二分的无人驾驶公交，在规划好的时间容差范围内踏上了底特律警局的白色台阶。  
“下午好，安德森队长。”  
仿生人端正地站在摆放着安德森·汉克铭牌的办公桌前，当老警探闻声从打印的纸质文件堆里抬起头的时候，他的视线恰好跟康纳手上的会议记录板平行。  
“哦，会议已经取消了。”老警探摆了摆手，“你回来得正好，终于有人可以代替我处理掉让我头疼的文字了。”  
警用仿生人右侧额角上闪烁的光弧转过了三分之一个圈，说道：“我重新确认了日程安排，没有收到会议取消的邮件或者固定通讯。”  
“大约在十多分钟前局长口头通知我的。你也可以自己去问他亲自确认？”  
汉克没有回头，反手指向茶色玻璃分隔出的局长办公室，康纳能看见里面手舞足蹈、似乎像在跟空气搏击的警察局长。  
“不用了。”仿生人很快做出了判断，“我相信你的话。”  
“可怜的老福勒。”  
老警探的语调里夹杂了约莫一秒钟的同情，一秒钟，不会再多了。不管底特律未来会变成什么模样，维护社会安全和稳定的暴力机构依然要全年无休地运转下去，无论是杰弗里·福勒，亦或者安德森·汉克，整个底特律都必须顶住巨大的压力继续干下去。  
“喂，康纳。”  
仿生人把视线转回搭档身上，汉克已经从办公桌后站起来，示意他坐上去。虽然不明就里，不过康纳还是顺从地坐到了搭档的位子上。老警探满意地拍在文档山的顶端，以不容商量的口气下令道：“我们今天能几点下班回家喂相扑就看你的效率了。”  
康纳的视线从搭档身上落回到面前的工作山前，出于固定性格的习惯，他还是提了个建议：“如果队长你可以和我一道处理，我相信处理时间可以缩短1.4倍。”  
“我不喜欢整理过期文档，文字太多看不下去。”  
说完之后，汉克拿起私人手机坐到了康纳对面的办公桌后，几秒钟后老警探的耳机里传出了篮球比赛的解说声音。  
按照卡姆斯基的专业术语，像康纳或者马库斯或者卡拉这样的仿生人，他们的程式系统已经从人类设计的线性模式跳跃到了无法预测的量子模式，用更为简单的话来说，他们完全可以不用再受人类命令的束缚，但是康纳还是按照汉克的吩咐，开始着手整理、誊写第一份报告。他稍微有点在意汉克说的最后那句话，“我不喜欢整理过期文档”，当他还只是纯粹的RK800型仿生人的时候，他可以轻易地记住所接触过的所有人类的喜好，而现在他的处理核心会自发地，自动地，自然而然地进行更深入一步的考虑——  
身为康纳，对于过期文档整理这桩工作，是喜欢亦或者不喜欢？  
他所期待的不是推演出答案本身，答案也并非是或者否那么简单，对于康纳而言，更为重要的是产生这个思考背后代表的含义。  
“喂，小子。”  
汉克的声音从对面传来，有点心不在焉，因为他的注意力依然集中在手机屏幕上。  
“今天下午你也请了两个小时的假。”  
警用仿生人抬起头、手上翻折卷宗的动作丝毫不受影响。他的程序要求他在跟人类对话时最好看着对方的脸，可是巨大的桌面显示器遮蔽了汉克。  
“以利亚·卡姆斯基先生约谈我。”  
“这周已经是第二次了，而且每次都是在上班时间。我们是当差的警察，康纳，随时都可能出警。”  
“我已经告诉过卡姆斯基先生，他说这两次见面是因为日程安排问题，下一次会尽可能约在晚上下班后。”  
篮球赛直播的声音突然被消音，安德森·汉克伸长了脖子、出现在康纳的视野里。  
“下一次？”老警探的声音里充满了毫不掩饰的嫌恶，“还有下一次？”  
“是的，在我赶回来的路上，卡姆斯基先生预约了周日晚餐之后去他家。”  
汉克的左手攥成拳头，他很想咆哮命令康纳拒绝那个狡猾骗子的邀请，不过身为刑警的直觉及时压制住了怒火，与其冒失地发火，不如先弄清楚卡姆斯基到底在搞什么鬼。于是他松开了手指，低声问道：“你们谈了些什么？”  
如果说诚实是仿生人最大的优点，不如说他们本身毫无个人隐私的概念。老警探的询问已经越过了私人的界限，康纳却不会有抵触的情绪，原原本本地回答：“他希望知道在十一月十一日马库斯引爆的革命之前的每一天我做了什么事。”  
老警探用力且费解地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是上个世纪九十年代早期的586电脑在费劲地读取1.44英寸磁盘里的内容。  
“每一天？做了什么事？每一件事？”  
康纳点点头，把已经快速分类好的其中一摞文件推到桌角。“当然我有郑重地告诉卡姆斯基先生，我必须要跳过涉及警局内部机密等级的部分，他表示很理解，他对底特律警局的活动毫无兴趣。”  
“那些都是你的个人私事，你完全有理由拒绝那个混蛋！”  
面对汉克的话，这一次困惑的是康纳，虽然他已经知道老警探把自己当作一名“人类”来看待，就“人类”而言隐私是不可侵犯的，可是就他自身而言，是绝不会模糊掉或者弄错两人之间的界限差异。不过他谨慎地选择了不要在这个问题上跟汉克正面冲突，换了个角度提醒对方，“其实以卡姆斯基先生的权限和手段，他完全可以读取我从下流水线之后所有的记忆存储。”  
就像是巡血猎犬突然嗅到了特殊的气味，老警探蹙起眉头，“但是他没有这么做吗？”  
“他要求我必须亲口讲述，于是我按照时间线一点一点地复述，真是相当耗费时间的一件事。今天刚刚讲到上一次执行人质谈判任务的开始。”  
安德森·汉克拔下耳机丢在桌子上，然后在办公桌之间的狭窄过道里来回走动，嘴里会蹦出一两个骂人的单词。康纳忠实地继续着当前最为优先的任务进程，同时分出很小一部分资源偷偷观察搭档的反应：如果说在玻璃房间里砸通讯设备的杰弗里·福勒是被逼到死胡同里的狗，那么踱步的安德森·汉克就像是在人造迷宫中借助碰壁来寻找出路的蚯蚓。  
来来回回的脚步声在警用仿生人的桌子前停住了。  
“卡姆斯基有告诉你这么做的目的是什么吗？”  
“没有。”康纳垂下视线，逻辑处理模块在极快速度里得出了一个推论，“被观察对象不应该存在先入为主的观念，否则会影响实验的结果，我想卡姆斯基先生应该是出于这个理由吧。”  
该死的，跟猜想的完全一样，那个该死的神棍。老警探无视公共礼节地啐了一口。他是喜欢直来直去讲话的性格，像以利亚·卡姆斯基那种故作神秘的家伙，正是他最不愿意打交道的类型之一。他犹豫再三，还是抓起了自己的手机，走出几步之后又折返回来，“把卡姆斯基的电话号码发给我。”  
康纳顺从地照办了，口头上他还是给出了诚恳的提醒：“队长，我不认为打电话给卡姆斯基先生是个好主意，你的参与有很大概率会影响……”  
“闭嘴，给我安静点，小子。”  
老警探匆匆确认过手机屏幕上那个闪烁的号码，一边向办公区域外围走去，一边远远地指向文件堆，“干你该干的事情，等我回来的时候，我希望看到那些文件，全部，消失，必须全部消失。”  
几分钟之后，安德森·汉克在吸烟室拨通了卡姆斯基的电话。  
“晚上好，安德森副队长。”  
扬声器里传出的声音带着些许下午茶后的慵懒，一想到自己却连今天能不能顺利吃上晚饭都不确定，汉克对卡姆斯基的嫌恶感不由地再次上窜了三个百分点。他粗声粗气地回应过对方的问候之后，便直奔主题：“你在搞什么小动作？”  
“如果你是指跟RK800型序号313248317-51的几次见面，我会称呼那是研究工作。”  
RK800#313248317-51，这一连串的数字搞得老警探非常不高兴。他去过监狱，只有在那种堕落的地方衣服上的数字甚至可以取代人的名字。于是他故意大声地强调仿生人搭档的名字：“康纳是底特律警局的探员，他的所有行为必须……”  
“必须在你的监管看护下么，老爹？”  
扬声器口传出不带丝毫掩饰的嘲讽，彻底激怒了汉克。“必须符合一名警察的规范，尤其在国家的非常时期！”抓着手机、几乎是咆哮着吼完这番话，完全无视了门外同事投来的异样眼光，老警探愤怒地手舞足蹈，差点把唾沫星子喷到通话面板上，“以利亚·卡姆斯基，请不要用无聊的借口妨碍国家公务人员的重要工作。”  
“汉克·安德森先生，我向你保证，与康纳的约谈是出于一项重要研究的需要，目的是找到起源于底特律的仿生人拥有自由意志的根源。”  
从鼻腔深处弹出个冷漠的“哼”，底特律警局的副队长回敬了句挖苦：“你什么时候不当工程师了，可以考虑去考个心理医生执照。如果谈谈话就能搞定这场骚乱，还需要我们这些警察做什么？”  
通话那头幽幽地叹息了一声，“你真是一名实用主义者。”  
用力拍了拍腰间的警用枪，汉克有点得意地把刚才的话当作了赞扬，“没错，不管你喜欢或者不喜欢，我的职业就是靠它吃饭。”  
卡姆斯基的声音短暂地消失了， 老警探一度以为对方掉线或者通话讯号不好，“喂喂”了两声打算挂断的时候工程师的声音重新响起。  
“安德森先生，RK800……不，康纳，从你们搭档认识到现在，你认为他有什么值得关注的变化吗？”  
这算什么问题？心下泛着嘀咕，汉克还是不情愿地说道：“我说不清楚具体的差异在哪里，但是他竟然跑去跟其他仿生人一道发动了革命，这已经足够回答你的问题了。”  
“就像人类不会生下来就认为自己以后应当去做个警察或者程序员，仿生人也不可能凭空地冒出自我思考。一系列被常规行动背后的驱动力也许是一个非常细小点，也许是一连串的意外事件。人类可以通过回忆和后天的因果律归纳总结，但是仿生人跟我们不同，安德森先生，他们天生便是按照我设计的基础程序行动，再被按照购买者的希望塑造不同的性格，他们并不是从一开始就具有灵魂。”  
阐述这些生涩观点的过程中，卡姆斯基的嗓音出乎意料地沉稳，仿佛带着催眠效果，汉克的表情渐渐变得平静，像是跟随着对方的指引沉浸于其中思考。于是工程师继续说下去。  
“现在的他们是不是也同样具有灵魂或者真正的自由意识，没有人能解答。问题出在衡量的标准上。我们现有的标准和经验，完全无法适用于仿生人。追根溯源，需要先创造工具……”  
谈到这个份上，汉克·安德森终于有了点水落石出的感觉，于是他接了上去，“康纳便是你构建工具的模型？”  
“是的，安德森队长。RK800型警用仿生人是由我一手设计，可以说是最为我熟悉同时也理应是最为稳定的机种，警用的安全级别限制远高于民用。所以跟康纳的交谈将会非常有利于……”  
“很好，我已经了解了你的目的。不过，你想都别想还有下一次约谈了。”  
在用平静的口吻拒绝之后，老警探径直挂断了通话。往回走了几步，他从裤兜里掏出手机又捣鼓了一番，这一次他把以利亚·卡姆斯基的号码设置成了屏蔽。  
成功地让对手吃瘪，令汉克·安德森的心情愉悦，返回办公室、经过局长办公室门口的时候他都没有意识到自己不自觉地哼起老掉牙的民谣调子，和依然在咒天骂地的杰弗里·福勒形成了迥然不同的对比。  
“小子，进度如何？结束了吗？”  
伏案中的仿生人抬起头，额角的灯环闪烁的频率跟本体眨眼的频率巧妙地吻合了。  
“你刚才出去了十五分钟，这个时间并不足以让我处理完手里的文档。”目光落回到文档卷宗上，一个淡黄色的警告数字出现在康纳的视野中，他念了出来，“还有45%的余量。”  
汉克打了个响指，“半个小时之内能搞定，对吧？”  
警用仿生人诚实地点了点头，另外一些在视线范围里流动的数字和曲线——是关于汉克·安德森的生理变化的指标——让他感到疑惑。出于关心和好奇的驱使，他把提问的优先级放到了正面回答之前，“安德森队长，你看上去很高兴。介于之前你问我要走了卡姆斯基先生的联系方式，是因为他在电话里告诉了你一些有趣的事情吗？”  
“你跟卡姆斯基下一次约见谈话是什么时候？我记得你说过还有下一次。”  
“本周日的晚餐之后。”  
老警探嘀咕了句“不就是明天了么”，而后提高了嗓门：“取消掉，现在，立刻，马上，取消掉跟他的见面。”  
仿生人疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，就像猫咪从门缝里打量人类那样，“为什么？明天是换班日，我认为卡姆斯基先生的时间不会再干扰到正常……”  
汉克大手一挥，“明天加班。”  
康纳在最短时间内检索了底特律警局的内部系统，提出异议：“似乎没有相关的日程安排。”  
“刚刚路过福勒的办公室的时候他说的。”面不改色心不跳地拿上司当挡箭牌大约是每一名美国警务人员的特技，汉克翻起拇指指向局长办公室的大门，“你也可以自己去问他亲自确认。”  
康纳看了看搭档，再望了望远处的茶色玻璃，最终说道：“不用了，我相信你的话。”  
老警探的嘴角绽开了像是顽皮小孩般的胜利微笑，轻轻地叩了叩文档山脉的顶端，“好小伙子，从现在开始计时，给你三十分钟搞定这些破烂，然后我们回家。”

金发的克洛伊走进阳光房的时候，穿着睡袍的以利亚·卡姆斯基正面朝城市，躺在完全按照人体工程学量身打造的白色躺椅上。西面绚烂的日落霞光涂抹在右侧面，让他看上去仿佛是镀金的雕塑。  
“卡姆斯基先生，康纳刚刚取消了明天日程上的见面，同时附上一则音讯的说明。请问需要播放吗？”  
“意料之中的操作，不用了。”  
“那么请问需要给对方回复吗？”  
“也不用，我有预感，他总有一天会主动联系或者上门拜访，就像那天一样。”  
克洛伊眨了眨水色的眼睛，“可是您的研究会因此暂时搁置下来。”  
“这可不一定，亲爱的克洛伊。汉克·安德森打来电话是我掌控之中的事情，让康纳推辞掉跟我的见面也是计划之中的必要步骤，他自以为是拒绝，实际上他的行为会更进一步推动我的研究。”前工程师交叉胳膊垫在脑袋后，“马库斯，卡拉，康纳……他们都是理想的研究样本，然而我最中意的依然是康纳。你知道为什么吗，克洛伊？”  
挑了挑眉稍，金发的仿生人说：“因为他的型号和功能跟其他人不同？”  
“马库斯是最与众不同的限定款，康纳和卡拉只是公众常见的型号。型号只是限定了初始的职责功能，但是我想要研究的是仿生人跟人类的关系，康纳同汉克·安德森之间的纽带非常紧密。我告诉过安德森队长，人类不足以成为衡量仿生人的标尺，但是这番话还有后半句他并不清楚。”  
以利亚·卡姆斯基抬起右臂，作出如同壁画里弥赛亚救赎或者祈祷的手势朝向天花板，外面渐渐隐没在阴翳中的城市街灯仿佛在响应着他的动作，像展开的卷轴般，由近及远地明亮起来。  
“是上帝创造了亚当和夏娃，也是上帝把他们赶出了伊甸园，上帝是他们的因，上帝也是他们的果。”

汉克知道自己在梦里。  
底特律变成了巨大的烂摊子，自己怎么可能有假期有闲心在海边度假？  
他转动脑袋、四下里张望。也不知道这是哪个破烂星球的海滩，除了像淘洗了衣服之后颜色的混水，就只有遍地长得像敲碎龋齿般的石子，隐藏起来的细小尖刺扎疼了他的脚板。  
他想离开，或者说让自己从毫无乐趣梦境的脱离。这个念头刚刚在他的脑袋里跳了一下，极远极远的棉花云里突然掉下了一个东西，像陨石，又像种子，它和空气摩擦出漂亮的蓝色光弧，尔后落进了灰白色的海中，没有溅起半点水花。  
“有大麻烦来了。”老警探喃喃自语。  
那东西落入的地方，水面之下开始闪烁出跟它下坠时同样的蓝色光芒。起初只是一个光点，然后像颜料般渐渐扩散，开始在海水中四处游动，大海的颜色为之而起了变化。接下来它朝着汉克站立的方向快速扑来。  
上帝的肚脐眼，它发现我了！虽然闪过如此惊人的想法，老警探头脑中却并没有拉响危险警报，他平静地站在原地，望着水下的蓝色越来越接近，庞大的轮廓越来越清晰。  
“汉克！安德森副队长！”  
伴随着呼唤一道升起的是遮光的百叶窗，底特律警局的副队长不得不睁开眼睛，微微抬起头望向声音来源。早晨柠檬黄的阳光均匀地粉琢在康纳的右侧脸庞，几乎抹去了额角灯环的存在。  
倒回松软的枕头，老警探双手搓揉着眼角，“该死的，我忘记上闹钟了，今天又要迟到了……现在几点了，康纳？”  
“周日你一贯不上闹钟，这个小意外在我的预计范围内。现在是早上七点三十八分，如果你按照平时同样的速度洗漱完毕带上早餐一路快跑，我相信我们可以及时赶到警局。”  
搓眼屎的动作停下了。“既然是休息日，去警察局干什么？”  
“昨天下班之前你说局长要求我们临时加班。”  
用力拉了一下牵引绳，百叶窗全部升上去，明晃晃的太阳照在汉克·安德森尴尬的老脸上，仿佛在为他昨天拙劣的谎言写注释。他赶紧一骨碌从床上跳起来，伸着懒腰转身走出卧室，这样他就可以不用看着康纳那张人畜无害的脸继续撒谎了。  
“是的，今天还有工作。不过不用去警局，我们……上街巡逻，便服巡逻。你可以把你那身警服脱了。”  
洗漱间的门关上又匆匆打开，汉克探出头又补充道：“再帮我准备一身外出的衣服。”  
一刻钟之后，穿着墨绿色套头毛线衫的汉克站在了玄关处，日常家居的感觉被宽松圆领口伸出的粉红色火烈鸟花纹衣领点缀得有点俏皮。明明可以找面穿衣镜，他还是伸长了脖子对着窗户玻璃的反光反复打量自己的影子，神情局促又复杂，就像十多岁的少女出门约会前的焦虑症状。  
“康纳。”老警探提高了嗓门，“你确定这身搭配没有问题？”  
仿生人警探把自己裹在一件黑白色的棒球衫夹克里，绒线帽很好地遮蔽了他额角的灯环。  
“没有，副队长，我认为很适合你。现在室外温度为七度，我参考你衣柜里的现有衣物库存情况，考虑了保暖和时尚的双重要求……”  
“够了够了，闭嘴，等听完你的过程介绍今天也不必出门了。”  
老警探昂首走出家门，刻意忽略掉邻居投来的好奇目光和语调怪异的问候，大步流星地把熟悉的街区迅速甩在身后。 惊讶于原来副队长在平日也能走出这么快的速度，康纳也加快了脚程紧紧跟随其后。两人就像是小跑一样前进，直到在某处车站前才停下。  
“安德森副队长，”康纳看着因为喘气而两颊和鼻头微微发红的搭档，开启了分析模式，“我们小跑到车站距离总长不足一公里，你的脉搏和呼吸频率已经呈现出过快的趋势，我建议从明天开始恢复晨跑训练，增强体能。”  
“我是坚决不会在冬天早起的！我爱我的被子，任何人都不允许把我跟她分开！”  
老警探竖起食指严肃申明的时候，一辆无人驾驶的公交车驶进了公交站的停车区，康纳根本不需要目视——仿生人的固有系统时刻连接着底特律的公共网络——也知道这辆车的目的地，于是他转头询问汉克：“乘坐这辆车会停靠在密歇根大街东侧，是从这座车站发出、距离警局最近的一辆公交车辆。副队长你确定我们不需要先去一趟警局吗？”  
“不需要，大好的周末谁要看到福勒那张老脸。”  
三秒钟后公交车驶出了站点。之后的十分钟里接二连三来了好几趟不同番号的车，每当康纳询问是否需要上车的时候，老警探连连摇头。仿生人感到越来越大的迷惑，工作日程在他的计划栏目里变得模糊不清。终于在一辆车身满是儿童简笔画的旅游型号巴士进站的时候，汉克·安德森把手从裤子兜里掏出来，轻松地登上巴士的前门。他回头看见康纳还在原地没有移动，于是招呼道：“喂，康纳，上来。”  
底特律前部车厢通常是预留给人类，而在后部加长的小空间才是仿生人的位置。因为是周末的缘故，前部车厢还有空余的座位，汉克和康纳找了个足以躲避所有人视线的最后排坐下，就在他们身后的茶色玻璃墙壁外站立着几名仿生人，随着行车的频率轻微摇摆，仿佛悬挂在车厢里的提线木偶。即便是革命日之后，依然有不少的仿生人没有被转化，或者拒绝被转化。  
康纳注视了一秒之后回避同胞的视线，低声问搭档：“我们到底要去哪里？”  
“博物馆。”  
仿生人警探对博物馆作为目的地不存在意见，他唯一的疑问就是博物馆和工作之间的关系，汉克暂时没有解释的意图，于是他很守规矩地选择暂不询问。两人的视线如同被风带起的风筝，各自飘向各人心思的方向。  
“哇！你是仿生人吗？”  
突然炸裂在耳畔的童音，让康纳和汉克同时愣住了。调皮的男孩抓着扶手杆、踮起脚尖观察着康纳。仿生人警探确认自己的运动帽边缘掖得很好，没有露出半点马脚，但是小男孩的笔笔直的目光像是能穿透所有的伪装。他没有恶意，康纳如此判断，问题的关键是他究竟要如何回答？  
成人的沉默变相鼓励了孩童的好奇心，于是小男孩跳着脚连续追问：“你是仿生人对吧？对吧？对吧！”  
汉克的手比康纳的声音更快地抓住了男孩的胳膊。他的动作并不粗鲁，但是非常迅速，车厢里关注着角落热闹的人全部发不出声音了，一名母亲模样的女人紧张地冲了过来。  
“他。”  
汉克盯着小男孩的眼睛，突然露出微笑，就像老虎咧开嘴，打了个大大的呵欠。  
“这个人是我儿子，臭小子。今天是周末放假，不过安德森叔叔觉得需要给你补上一课，对人大喊大叫是非常不礼貌的行为，就像我现在问你是不是小扒手，你会高兴吗？”  
不再理会小孩子的言语，汉克站了起来，拉着康纳在下一站停车后下了车。在车门关闭的瞬间，康纳依然能听见小男孩嚷嚷见过自己这种模样的机器以及他母亲尖叫着要他闭嘴不要惹恼仿生人。  
提前了三站下车，接下来的路只能全靠走了。汉克什么也没多说，一声不吭地走在前面。康纳望向老警探的后背，呼出的白色水汽像是从烟灰白须发的延伸，令人想起天空上被风拉长的云片和运丝，弥漫在空气中。于是他不由自主地也深深哈出一口气，却没有任何东西产生。  
他勿需呼吸，他没有心跳；他站立在大地上，他可以前往任何地方；他是机器，他被按照人类的模样塑形，却依然不明白为什么产生有别于创造意识的“自我”。  
“嘿，你在干什么？”  
发现康纳没有跟上，汉克不耐烦地折返回来，在同伴的眼前打了两个响指。仿生人警探眨了眨眼睛，指向十几米开外垃圾分类箱堆叠的街口，“副队长，我刚刚计算出了一条捷径，可以节约十分钟的时间。需要我来带路吗？”  
于是他们交换了前后位置，换做仿生人在前面探路。还没走出五十米，老警探就后悔了，康纳所谓的捷径把他们带进了两幢老工业式厂房夹击而成的缝隙里，天光黯淡，视野狭窄仄逼，鼻腔深处仿佛被人灌满了陈年汽油。  
上个世纪末底特律还是伟大的汽车之城的时候，身型庞大的工厂如同雨后的蘑菇样拥挤地扎堆生长，但是伴随着泡沫经济的毁灭性打击，制造产业也像蘑菇短暂的生命般凋敝，留下巨大而空洞的残骸，像历史的车辙印一样被抛弃在原地。  
我们也会被抛弃吗？  
不合时宜地，汉克·安德森脑子冒出了一股子阴郁的想法。即使他是完完全全的人类本位主义者，也不等于是狂妄的疯子，他很清楚仿生人相较于人类的差异犹如天堑。仿生人勿需呼吸，仿生人没有心跳；仿生人站立在大地上，仿生人可以前往任何地方；仿生人是机器，仿生人被按照人类的模样塑形，他们唯一欠缺的“自我”在革命之日后似乎也被填补上了。这个国家大多数人类对仿生人所表现出的蔑视和不尊重，正是人类色内厉荏的表现；与之伴生的好奇，大约正好是体现在以利亚·卡姆斯基那种人的身上。那么汉克·安德森呢？汉克·安德森是哪一种人？康纳认为汉克·安德森是哪一种人？  
老警探低头看见自己的脚尖踩进了一洼积水，水面倒映着窄小的天缝，荡漾出一圈圈银色的涟漪，衔接上康纳的后脚跟。仿生人简直就像是察觉到涟漪传递来的些微不安——去他上帝，只是巧合罢了——回过头来满是疑惑的语调：“副队长？”  
老头子只能用鞋面沾了脏东西当作借口骂骂咧咧了几句，加快步伐离开这片如同指甲缝残留的淤泥般的地带。  
仿生人的路程计算是精准的，在迷宫般的巷道和院落中穿行五分钟后，两人抵达了汉克口中的目的地，底特律未来生活博物馆。它是在以前没什么人气的科学馆基础上扩建出来的新项目，以纪念底特律是全美第一座完全由仿生人参与的智能系统替代社会公共设施运作的城市。那时的人们以高科技和自动化为荣，吹嘘着这座密歇根湖畔的钢铁城市迎来了第二次伟大而荣光的时期。  
“开张差不多是十年前的事情。”  
汉克站在街道的这一头眺望着那座没什么特色可言的天蓝色圆顶建筑，嘴角挂起一丝苦笑。革命也仅仅只是十多天前的记忆，那座丰碑就已经被砸破了大门、喷上了花花绿绿的反对标语，堕落和毁灭是多么容易的一件事情。  
老警探绕过绿化带，信步向建筑物走去。  
“我不怎么喜欢这个地方。”他半回过头对同行人介绍道，“如果一个人有不开心的回忆，是会连带周围的环境一并厌恶。”  
康纳点点头，“我知道那种感受，在谈判专家的数据分类里，那是重要的一课。”  
“但是你并不能真正的理解，对吗？”举起右手，汉克立刻强调，“我的意思不是说那是一种精神缺陷，而仅仅是一种差异。如果能做到理性地看待，自己的不高兴跟地方有屁关系。”  
仿生人暂停下脚步，“石头落进水里会激发起涟漪，石头落在水泥地面只会静止。人类的感性情绪就是柔韧的液体，但是我无法说清水和地面究竟哪一方更好，这不是我的认知能做出的判断。所以，副队长这里是你的伤心之地吗？”  
“喂，谈判专家，你就使用这种揭人伤疤的方法执行任务？”不过汉克还是正面回答了问题，“年轻的时候我跟一名姑娘在博物馆有过一次失败的约会。她说想要一次与众不同的体验，于是我带她来到了这里，当时这里还是科学馆。然后我们看了场电影……”  
注意到康纳好奇宝宝一样的聆听表情，老警探叹了口气，说出了电影的名字，“侏罗纪公园3D修复版。”  
仿生人做了个思考的表情，“很糟糕么？我检索了1993年第一版的票房，反响非常不错，剧情也很有趣的样子。”  
汉克大笑着翻过排队分隔用的栏杆,“只是一部分人觉得有趣而已，其中不包括那一任女友。后来我才明白，‘有趣’的东西必须要找到同样认为它‘有趣’的人一起欣赏才能达到最好的效果。”  
即使是觉醒之后，属于人类的“分享方式”对于仿生人而言依然是陌生的概念，所以康纳在遵守秩序穿行在栅栏的同时，尝试着给出他认为合理的揣测：“所以你最后跟能与你分享‘有趣’感觉的女性结婚了吗？”  
“你又错了，康纳。”把栅栏拉开一条缝隙，汉克招手示意仿生人钻过去，“结婚的必要条件是‘奉献’而不是‘分享’，当然‘分享’的对象也可以跟结婚对象是同一个人。”  
耸了耸肩，康纳无奈地表示这种概念对现阶段的自己来说比较难以理解，然后他把注意力投向了自动售票窗口。“汉克，售票系统出了故障，陷入了自检诊断、不断重启的死循环。”他仰头扫描了四周，“整个博物馆处于自动封闭状态，副队长，我不认为我们……”  
已经呈现出蜘蛛网纹裂缝的玻璃门扉在老警探大力飞踢之下，如同冰挂融化，稀里哗啦地整个砸落。康纳目瞪口呆地看着底特律警局的一把老手跨了进去，就像是回自己家一样轻松自若。  
“安德森副队长，你刚才的所作所为已经违反了底特律城市安全条例以及警务人员的行为操守，共计八条。”  
汉克无所谓地摆摆手，“执行公务时砸烂的门窗还少吗？又不要你赔偿，少废话，跟上来。”  
但是我们并没有在执行公务，我有百分之九十的把握可以下此定论。康纳没有把内置缓存里的常规判断说出口，而是再一次选择了服从和缄默。一方面是经验论，他相信汉克·安德森的所作所为一定有明确意义，另一方面来说也是好奇。以严谨著称的警用仿生人，原本是不可能存在真正的好奇心——不可知是逻辑的大敌，程序会竭力排除这类陷阱——但是现在的康纳已经不再回避，他越来越像勇敢的爱丽丝，放心大胆地跳进黑色的兔子洞。  
即使主照明线路已经切断，想要在博物馆里面散个步还是不成问题。一切都拜天顶被设计成从里面望出去是全透明的球形所赐，经过特殊材料介质的进一步削弱之后，冬日苍白的天光虚弱地漂浮在空旷空间里，那些原本悬挂在半空中的雕塑或者标本，变成了降落在两人肩膀上的阴翳幢幢。  
老警探走得很快，步伐铿锵有力，没有丝毫紊乱或者犹豫的迹象。他没有在那些介绍牌、全息光屏或者互动的模型跟前停留，直到抵达博物馆靠近西面出口的一间小展厅前，汉克才停下来。康纳念出了门上的铭牌：“第十二展厅，从幻想走向现实。”不需要向同伴寻求解答，他已经从网络里找到了回答，“博物馆的陈列室，收集了从上上个世纪末到本世纪开馆以来，出现在人类幻象作品中所有机器人、仿生人模型。”他眨了眨眼睛，在试图在逻辑中枢里连接起副队长和自己站在这扇门前的各种可能性猜测，“任务对象潜伏在展厅里？”  
“也许吧……我说，为什么不进去看看呢？里面的那些家伙某种意义上也算得上是你的前辈了。”  
闭馆多日之后的首批参观者们第一眼看到的是内骨架形态的终结者和单手举短猎枪的阿诺·施瓦辛格的蜡像，它们并列于门内两侧，赤红的光学仿生眼因为光线折射的缘故，从当中走过时不由地觉得正在被注视着。  
塔罗斯，3PO，R2D2，霹雳五号，擎天柱，威震天，马文，瓦力，查派，大卫……康纳逐一阅过那些在过去年代影视作品里的角色。当下一个名字从他的缓存里蹦出来时候，他忍不住在那尊雕塑前驻足。  
那是一尊白人男性演员的3D塑像，束住四肢悬挂起来的痛苦分明地呈现在被树脂凝固的脸上，他在呐喊，他像被钉上十字架的耶稣一样朝上帝发问，向外炸裂张开的金属肋骨之下竟然是一颗柔软的人类心脏。仿生人忍不住念出了铭牌上的名字。  
“马库斯。”  
汉克的声音叠上了康纳的声音。老警探抱着胳膊，端详了很短的时间说道：“跟那个领导革命的小子长得一点也不像嘛，而且电影里的故事情节也差很多。”  
仿生人转过头看着年长搭档的侧脸，他可以自行检索，但是这一次他希望能从汉克的口中获得解释。  
“我还记得一点点终结者2018的剧情。那部电影里的康纳……”  
老警探没有关注仿生人你搭档的反应，他只是看向那尊角色名为马库斯·怀特的雕像，像是在努力回忆。  
“还没有成为反抗军的领袖，只是反抗天网大军中的普通一员。然后马库斯来到了他的身边。”咂了咂嘴，汉克摸着没有修整的胡子继续说：“约翰·康纳一生里最重要的阶段全部跟跟机器人有关。他的母亲和父亲被T-800型号的终结者追杀，少年时遇到了前来保护他的机器人依然是T-800，在未来的其中一种结局里他将会被T-800终结者杀死。人类和天网打着改变历史的名义启动时间机器，制造出一个又一个平行宇宙”  
康纳顺着汉克的视线看过去，“马库斯在那部电影里的任务是刺杀约翰·康纳？”  
“那是他原本的任务。但是最后他做出了和原本任务完全不同的选择，他把自己那颗人类的心脏给了康纳。”  
“他救了康纳。”  
喃喃地念出自己的名字，让仿生人感到有点奇妙，而意识到“奇妙”的存在本身也是一种全新的、非程序式自检的体验。曾经他不会意识到自己的情绪，应该说作为底特律警局资产一部分的时候，他从来不曾有过“自我”的概念，但是现在不同了。  
“一颗人类的心脏。”康纳眨了眨光学眼，就像人类感到困惑那样的反应，“机器人拥有人类的心，这是不可能发生的事情。人类可以通过起搏器或者生命芯片之类的手段，代替受损心肌以维系生命，但是这种事情反过来，无论是从医学或者其他角度都是无法做到的。”  
“所以马库斯和康纳只存在于过去的电影小说里。”  
汉克·安德森不由地放慢了语速。他不是想对搭档施压，只是不得不承认自己心底的好奇跟卡姆斯基的研究不谋而合。然后像是为了摆脱跟讨厌的家伙想法重叠的感觉，老警探提高了嗓门，认真地自嘲：“那只是约翰·康纳的故事，我认识的康纳正在听一名老头子唠唠叨叨。”  
仿生人笑了，好像飘浮在博物馆空气中的细小光粒被吸附到仿生皮肤表面，变成了真正的血肉，跟周围那些表情僵硬的模型雕塑形成了柔和的对比。  
“谢谢你，汉克。”  
康纳特意没有使用“安德森副队长”这个称呼。果不其然，年长者虽然抱怨了句“你小子是在嘲笑我”吧，但是脸上的表情是十二分的高兴。在老警探批判2020年之后的科幻电影只有技术没有剧情的声音里，他们并肩走出了展厅。  
“汉克，我有浏览过十一月十一日之后所有的公众媒体里的评论。”  
仿生人的声音和他的脚步一样波澜不惊。  
“我很清楚人类群体是如何看待马库斯领导的革命，以及你们是如何揣测、好奇、解释、畏惧我们。甚至连我们的创造者以利亚·卡姆斯基也无法例外，所以你完全不需要为自己找了个借口带我来这座博物馆而感到尴尬，安德森副队长。”  
年长的警探从鼻腔深处蹦出个冷哼调，“别误会了小子，我就是想逛博物馆。”  
康纳的逻辑系统分毫不让地指出，没有人会特意跑到博物馆却只花十分钟看个小展厅，更何况汉克昨天还跟卡姆斯基通过电话。从康纳口中提到卡姆斯基的名字，就像是触碰到了老警探的逆鳞，他的态度变得更加顽固，拒不承认。但是仿生人跟感情上会做小心翼翼处理的人类不同的种族，所以康纳更加直率地指出问题的核心。  
“过去的几天里，我一直在推断卡姆斯基先生谈话的目的。海量的记忆数据对他的分析来说并不构成意义，所以我猜测他是想从我的主观复述里寻找什么。在工作时间请假必然会引发你的情绪反弹，而你在跟他交谈之后便有了今天参观博物馆的秘密计划。所以当你昨天打电话给卡姆斯基先生，也是他主动找上了你。”  
恼火的情绪冲上脑门，汉克不由地用训斥不守规矩的年轻人的口吻说道：“你认为我中了他的圈套？”  
“不是圈套，副队长，我也只是在阐述推论结果。当你提到机器拥有人类心脏之前，我并没有把零散的线索真正串联起来。这不是一桩严肃的案件，只是你我之间探求的讨论。”  
不知不觉中，两人已经回到了先前闯入的前门。虽然依然不肯放下自尊的架子，但是汉克·安德森的情绪已经有明显改善，眉间也不再隆起。直来直去的性子正是他所认识的康纳，另一方面来说，如果打算尊重同伴，他就必须承认自己真实的想法——没有人能忽略已经产生的问题，所有人都想寻求终极答案。  
“机器拥有人类之心，你怎么评价我们……人类得出的这个结论？”老警探跨出大门，下意识地原地跺了跺脚，像是要抖落攀附在裤脚上的寒意，“仿生人之所以会反抗既定的程序，是因为产生了自我，以自我为中心是成为人类的一种代价，就像偷吃了智慧果而失去乐园的亚当和夏娃。”  
康纳轻轻地摇头，“首先，我们从未反抗过程序和逻辑，它们是组成我的一部分，就像人类不会反抗自己的神经系统一样。仿生人的‘自我’跟人类站在宇宙中心观察世界的‘自我’不可能相同；就像尘土是上帝创造肉身的材料，可你们绝不会把尘土视为等同的人类。同样的道理，我不可能成为人类，也不会成为人类。”  
“那么你们将会成为什么？”  
“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。  
老警探不甘心地追问：“那么你的自由意识从何而来？”  
“我不知道。”  
康纳以为自己的回答会触怒搭档，汉克却露出了松了口气的表情。  
“要我来说，你们和人类至少还拥有一个相同点，无法预测未来和改变过去，也就是说我们都不是神棍。”  
走下台阶后，汉克才发现康纳还没有跟上来，于是他拍了下手，“喂，小子，你还在搞什么？”  
“我在考虑先前的一个问题。”  
“哪个问题？”  
年轻的警探站在大门的门框里，如果他一动不动，看上去就跟那些站在展台上的仿生人模特没有两样。  
“也许有一点我是可以确定的，就是侏罗纪公园。”  
“什么？”汉克被弄糊涂了。  
康纳跨出了那道门槛，玻璃渣在他的脚下被踩成粉齑。  
“汉克，我很想看看你认为很有趣的那部电影。”  
“现在没有电影院还在上映二十五年前的电影！”  
然后年长者发现搭档额角的光圈从稳定的蓝色变成了正在运作中的黄色，心底不由地升起不祥的预感。  
轻快地跳下最后一级台阶，康纳笑着说道：“不，我搜索到了在底特律有一个地方还能提供这部电影的观摩。”


	2. Chapter 2

亲眼见到康纳口中的“那个地方”的霓虹灯招牌的瞬间，汉克以为自己的胃痉挛了。  
“等一等，康纳。”  
老警探冲上去制止搭档进一步行动的时候，发现自己突然失去了往日的魄力，连说话的声音也不由自主地低下去几分。“我们为什么来这里？”  
走廊墙壁上盘绕如蔓藤的文字恰到好处地亮了起来，介乎紫色和粉红之间的暧昧柔光像是给汉克·安德森的老脸刷上了一层可爱的小红晕。警用仿生人指着那两个大字说：“伊甸园俱乐部在底特律全城一共有七家分店，在革命日之后尚还在开门营业的就只剩下这家了。”  
“不，不对，我不想知道仿生人性爱俱乐部的经营现状。你说想看侏罗纪公园的电影，还记得吗？”  
仿生人点点头，“电影观摩是我当前任务进程的最高优先级。”  
“那我们去找家电影院问问能不能单独包厅放映，或者买张碟片，或者回家看付费频道，不就好了吗？”  
“根据我得到的各种综合数据分析，在短时间内以上条件完全被满足的可能性无限趋近于零。所以我重新设置了条件，发现伊甸园俱乐部是能最快最便捷花费最少达成目标的地方。”  
言毕，警用仿生人带头走向位于走廊尽头的大门，老警探即使十万个不情愿，在已经答应搭档的前提下，他也不得不跟上去，只是脚步拖沓，仿佛脚踝上拴着一头霸王龙。  
自动门向两侧滑开，瀑布流水般的紫红色暖光从天花板上倾泻而下，如同春蚕吐丝一样，将汉克·安德森牢牢地包裹住，他的视线从正常光被染成暧昧温暖的颜色，远近摇曳的朦胧人形则加深了挑逗的意味。可惜老警探清醒地意识到，当一名人类对进入风月场所毫无兴趣的时候，对于这种声光笼罩的轰炸氛围，脑内只能联想起闪灵里打开电梯门铺天盖地的血潮奔涌。  
在短暂的晕头转向之后，汉克发现自己丢失了搭档的身影，满目望去都是穿着内衣走来走去的仿生人，他们用不同的语调或者神眼对他传达着黏腻的欢迎。老警探觉得自己是在一大群仿生人和立体投影组成的虚拟鱼群中间游泳，他不断地推开或者绕道前进，最后实在忍不住 扯开嗓子怒吼道：“康纳！康纳！”  
“副队长？原来你还在这里。”  
警用仿生人应声出现在汉克的身后。在一群光溜溜白煮蛋一样的仿生人中间，穿戴整齐的两人仿佛才是异端。为了掩饰自己的尴尬和别扭，老警探用不高兴的语调呵斥：“你干什么去了？”  
“我去查看空房间的数量以及确认了下影片是否依然在线。”  
听到“空房间”这个词组的时候，原本气鼓鼓的老头子一下子泄了气。“好吧，所以结论是什么？”  
“所有类型房间都可以观看指定的电影节目，空房间的数量也足够多到可以任意选择，唯一的问题就是本店必须要进行消费，不接受外带。”  
“消费？外带？哦，点饮料和小食？”  
“不是的，副队长。”  
汉克可以用自己的钱包打赌，该死的警用仿生人在说出下面一番话的时候一定有在偷偷地笑。  
“必须要点一名本店的性爱仿生人才能打开房间，不允许外带属于自己的仿生人参与活动。”  
一瞬间，汉克·安德森脸上的表情变化可谓精彩纷呈。他十分想摔门走人，暴怒的话语已经飙到了嗓子眼，又被硬生生地咽回了胃里，既然是不会食言的成年人，既然自己答应过对方，既然已经跨进了夜店的大门，无论发生什么事情，今天也必须要把这部电影看了，如果有人胆敢阻挠或者抱怨说不好看，他一定会找把猎枪抵着那人的脑门逼他说侏罗纪公园天下第一好看。  
老警探深吸一口气，以平静的语调吩咐道：“好吧，那么你去选一名……仿生人。我不管他或者她长什么样，价格便宜就行。毕竟这是我们自己掏腰包，而且只是看场电影并不是看那个仿生人。”  
于是两人分头行动，汉克办理俱乐部手续，康纳绕场一圈寻找特价。汉克做完指纹和虹膜的身份确认后，康纳跑过来告诉汉克找到了一名费用是其他人一半的特价仿生人。当老头子看着位于角落的玻璃罐装仿生人的时候，他在心底把自己先前发下的誓言又拎起来默念了一遍，然后敲着玻璃问同伴：“我记得卡姆斯基那名神棍说过马库斯是特制型仿生人，全球只有一个。”  
康纳点点头。  
“那这又是怎么回事？”  
百分之五十折扣字样的后面，是一名跟马库斯长相和体格都颇为相似的仿生人，在特殊展示玻璃表面不断滚动的基础数据就像是别有用心的马赛克，暧昧地打在关键部位。康纳不需要对其进行扫描分析，肯定道：“不是马库斯，也不是马库斯的同模，我认为应该称呼它为‘毫无创新、质量欠佳的故意模仿品’。”  
“作为谈判专家你是不合格的，不过你可以考虑下成为谐星。”  
“虽然我还有四十一个学习模块可以加载新知识，但是娱乐型会导致跟逻辑推理模块产生轻微的冲突。”  
叹了口气，决定不能再跟同伴鸡同鸭讲下去的老警探把手掌按到了确认区域。停留了三秒后文字变成代表成功付款的绿色，然后玻璃门滑开，只穿着内衣的仿生人走到两人跟前。  
服务型仿生人绝对不会搞错自己的服务购买对象，于是他礼貌地对汉克点点头，“下午好，安德森先生，谢谢你选择了我。”  
在听到仿生人声音的瞬间，老警探反而松了口气，“感谢上帝，感谢那些无良的山寨厂商没有连你们领袖的声音也一道克隆。”  
性爱仿生人被激活的同时，对应的房间也自动打开了。汉克以生平最快速度逃进了房间，当房门关闭的时候，有种错觉像是自己的尾巴被夹在了门缝里，这让他有些疑神疑鬼地趴在门后检查了好一阵。  
“安德森副队长。”  
警用仿生人用宣读说明书的口气说道：“伊甸园俱乐部严格保护个人隐私，不必担心房间内有监控的问题，这点在之前那起谋杀案里已经确认过。”  
“我……当然知道！”  
无法把尴尬情绪正确表达出来的老警探抱怨了一声，觉得自己不过是色厉内荏、强充面子罢了。“快点把电影调出来，看完走人！”  
康纳照办。只用了几秒钟的时间，床正对面的墙壁就从纯白变成了侏罗纪公园标志性的静止画面。事情终于步上正轨，汉克·安德森安然地坐上床尾，这个时候他开始想如果手边再有一捧爆米花或者烤鸡腿就完美了。  
“康纳。”  
他拍了拍旁边的床单位置，干净而松软，却发现搭档还站着。“可以把光线调暗，开始播放了。”  
“‘他’怎么办？”  
仿生人警探指着性爱仿生人，后者冲金主露出程式化的微笑，于是老警探的嘴角在灰白的胡须下明显抽搐了，“随便找个地方，让他坐着站着就行了。”  
十秒钟之后汉克·安德森就又一次后悔了自己随口说的话，山寨版“马库斯”盘腿坐到地板上，康纳则靠在搭档左手侧的床沿找了个舒服的位置，三个人——准确的说一名异常仿生人、一名人类、一名性爱仿生人，全部是男性体——在性爱俱乐部的房间里一字排开端坐看一部老得不能再老的科幻电影，在某个瞬间底特律的老警探有种自己是带着青春期的儿子看色情小电影、做性启蒙教育的错觉。不过这一次康纳没有让汉克等到耐心耗尽，抬手熄灭了照明。  
从汉克的角度看不见“马库斯”右额角的光圈，而康纳始终没有脱下过绒线帽，黑暗充斥的房间里仿佛只有人类这一种孤独又别扭的存在。  
汉克·安德森在心底数了下，自己大约有十多个年头没有出门看过电影了，一方面是警察公务繁忙，一方面是独处的时候不想走出家门，所以他把自己居然看老掉牙的片子居然看得津津有味归结为太久没搞过的活动才有新鲜感，即使他其实清楚地记得下一个场景和下一句台词。  
影片进行到十多分钟的时候迎来了第一个小高潮。深入公园的孩子们第一次看见仅存于书本和博物馆中的生物打自己身边掠过，兴奋得欢呼雀跃，挥舞着双手。早就知道情节的老警探分出了一点注意力投向搭档。  
仿生人是高科技的产物，对于他们而言三十多年前银幕上的玩意应当就像火柴棍小人或者手偶一样幼稚。汉克·安德森坚信自己的判断，在康纳无动于衷的侧脸上他也得到了应证。但是老警探依然好奇，电影银幕上的恐龙们和身边的仿生人，对于人类而言都是属于幻想的产物，当一种幻想和另外一种幻想碰撞的时候，仿生人会在想些什么？或者什么也没有想？现在他无法询问康纳，打断观影是很不礼貌的行为，而且在当下更像是诱导性提问，那是只有卡姆斯基那种目的性太强的神棍才干的事情。  
老头子轻轻地挤出个喉音，让注意力集中到眼前的电影画面上，但是他越是如此在意，注意力就越难以集中。幻想，这个单词就像是被人投掷出的玻璃弹珠，乒乒乓乓地在老警探的脑海中因为碰到了各种锅碗瓢盆而跳个不停。剧情持续向前，场景推进到白垩纪的王者霸王龙在风暴之夜里掀掉了临时厕所的顶盖、一口吞掉躲在里面的律师时，汉克·安德森发现那颗蓝色的玻璃弹珠“啵”地一声掉进了脑海的中央。他不合时宜地想起了早上被叫醒前那个奇怪的梦境，即使在实际意义上完全不同，但同样是有着“吞噬”的含义，他不由自主地将两者重叠了起来。而老警探无意识地流露出思考的表情，他不知道身边的搭档也在偷偷地观察自己。  
观影的过程比想象中来得安静，当两个小时零七分钟的播放结束、最后一行白色的版权字变成黑色银幕的一部分时，肩膀线条和背脊拉得笔直的康纳才略微松开端正无比的姿势，说出了第一句话：“它是一部美好的电影。”他认真地对着老警探微笑了一下，“非常感谢你能跟我分享这部影片，安德森副队长。”  
片刻后，汉克的笑声自黑暗中低低地传来，“全程你没有半点动静，我还在考虑如果你观后感是‘这是一部好电影但是我更喜欢1998年的哥斯拉’要不要当场打爆你脑袋的问题。”  
“如果我还是以前的那个‘康纳’，也许根本连评价都无法告诉你。就像马库斯说过的，在‘觉醒’之前的他完全无法理解自己画在油画布上的图案是什么含义，只是模仿，或者从素材库里抽取样本组合。我可以从网络中收集到跟侏罗纪公园相关的评论九十三万条，可是那个‘康纳’会迷失在人类看大的海洋里，不可能得出属于自己的观点。”  
老警探眨了眨眼，斜支着下颌，用刻意滑稽的音调问：“那么你的观点是什么？”  
康纳站起来招手示意山寨马库斯可以解除当前指令，似乎没有听见同伴的提问。  
“副队长，”警用仿生人歪了歪脑袋，越过“马库斯”的肩头看向搭档，“根据伊甸园俱乐部的收费标准，起始租赁时间为一个小时，之后每次续费以半小时为单位累计。我查看过系统现在正处在第三阶的计费中，距离结束还有二十分钟，如果你有生理需要的话，可以充分利用这段时间。”  
有些时候汉克实在不知道应该对康纳神奇的认知是一笑置之，还是给他一拳让自己开心点。外表看上去起码有二十八周岁的青年是一名恪尽职守的完美警探，他无所不知，他不休不眠，他几乎克服了人类的所有弱点和极限，然而依然像刚出生三个钟头的宝宝一样懵懂，怎么会有人在看了两个小时的恐龙之后会有性冲动！是要对着蛇颈龙，迅猛龙还是霸王龙？！  
“我，没有任何需要。”老警探努力让自己的情绪稳定，年纪大了不能总是抬手就揪人衣领，“现在就把他送回去。”  
警用仿生人“哦”了一声之后似乎还想说点什么，汉克狠狠地瞪了一眼才封住了他的口。  
“好的，安德森副队长。”  
接下来年轻的仿生人做了个动作吓了老警探一跳。他伸出手，握住山寨马库斯的小臂，轻轻地说了声“谢谢你”，黑皮肤的性爱仿生人便冲两人颔首致意后离开了。  
“等等，你……”微微眯起眼睛，汉克问道，“你刚才是不是……？”  
“你是指‘转化’吗？没有。我只是用接触传递的方式告诉他任务完成，可以回去待命了。”  
结帐后，汉克·安德森凶狠地看着不能报销的账单上的数字，像要用指甲勒死敌人一样把单子折了三叠、塞进了皮夹。两人一前一后离开了伊甸园俱乐部——在汉克强烈的要求下，是从防火逃生道溜出去的。因为通道狭窄不得不来回侧身，老头子不免产生错觉，自己就是一条从下水道口逃出生天的泥鳅。  
大街上松散的空气终于让老头子找回了自在的感觉，与之一同归来的还有饥饿感。透过位置定位发现有一家“小鸡速食”的连锁店就在邻近的街道，他们顺理成章地决定前往那里，优先解决人类的口腹问题。

香煎牛肉再垫着两片菜叶夹在烤过的面包中间，一根炸鸡腿，一杯黑黢黢的美式咖啡从杯口冒出热汽。汉克·安德森已经很习惯自己吃着饭的时候被搭档目不转睛地盯着看，于是他毫不掩饰地把菜叶和酱瓜从鸡肉缝里抽出来。  
“这是不好的饮食习惯，副队长。”  
康纳第一百零一次地提醒，老头子也第一百零一次地回答：“你又不是看护型仿生人，臭小子。”  
“我是你的搭档。”  
年轻仿生人的坚持，终于让老警探把酱瓜捡出来吃掉，但是口头上依然摆出相当勉强的态度，“你又不是我儿子。”  
“是的。”康纳在简易桌上交叠起手指，微笑道，“你也不是我的父亲。”  
闷哼了半声，老头子把热乎乎的食物塞进了嘴里。目光在搭档的脸上来回扫过，咽下一片鸡肉后他用探寻的口吻说：“先前你握住那个假货的胳膊……我还以为你们会转化每一名见到的仿生人。”  
“那是不可能的。”  
“为什么不呢？如果要我来说，多一个人就是多一份力量，你在塞伯生命公司地下不是也转化了所有库存的仿生人同胞么？”  
“那个时候我没有更多的选择。”康纳诚恳地说，“不过现在人人都应该有选择的时间和机会。”  
汉克不由地挑了下眉毛，“你的意思是也许有仿生人不想觉醒？”  
“是的，比如卡姆斯基先生家里的克洛伊们。”  
对于人类的汉克·安德森来说，这是个足以挑起好奇心的话题，于是老警探很自然地提问“为什么”“你怎么知道的”，还附带上了“我以为自由不是财产一样的东西，而是天生的、永恒的权利”。康纳只迟疑了片刻，便用另外一句话做了对应的回答。  
“自由只存在于束缚之中，没有堤岸，何来江河。”  
接着仿生人停顿了几秒钟，像是在观察搭档手中的剩下半个汉堡。“觉醒究竟是不是等同于自由，是个很复杂的问题，就像人性的复杂导致人类的行为只能被观察但是无法被预测，仿生人的思考模式不是纯粹的线性，克洛伊们做出选择的理由也绝不是一两句话就能够解释清楚。”  
“那我换个角度，你认为仿生人的理由里会有‘爱’的成分掺杂在里面么？”  
康纳思考了一下，然后抿着嘴唇微笑起来。“用‘爱’这个笼统无形的单词来解释又未免太随意，甚至有推卸责任的嫌疑。”他眨了眨眼，令人想起某些看上去特别机灵的动物，“正是这种不可量化的复杂性，引发了卡姆斯基先生的实验吧。”  
“够了，你少帮神棍找借口。”  
“不过，假如你需要知道我的判断，我倒是可以给出我的想法。这个答案同时也可以回答你在电影结束后提出的那个问题。”  
正在喝咖啡的老警探在杯口后扬起视线看着搭档。  
“无论是已经灭绝的恐龙，还是存在于人类幻想中的仿生人，生命总能找到出路。”  
没料到对方竟然会一本正经地引用这句话，汉克笑得差点把剩下的咖啡撒衣服上。康纳不解地望过去，“副队长，我的回答很好笑吗？”  
“不，哦，不不，你的回答非常可爱。”  
“按照严格的语法，我不认为此处使用‘可爱’是恰当的。”  
“从今天、从现在开始，调整你的人类语法手册。”  
老警探没有太在意搭档制造出的沉默时间，注意力已经被鸡腿吸引走了，所以当康纳叫他名字的时候，他并没有做半点的心理建设。  
“那么，安德森副队长，你非常可爱。”  
汉克·安德森发誓明天一定要去买份人身意外险，否则自己迟早有一天会被跟前的搭档气死，笑死，或者惊吓过度吃鸡腿噎死。拼上了自己最大的克制力不要把鸡腿笑喷出来浪费，这导致老头子的脸颊憋成了粉红，跟灰白的大胡子形成了有趣的对比色。当把终于啃干净的鸡腿骨丢到桌上时，老警探长长地呼出一口气，庆祝自己吃鸡之后生还，“以后禁止在吃饭的时候讲冷笑话。你的常识条目里难道没有收录过这条——人类在进食的时候是他最脆弱的时候？”  
“大量数据分析显示，睡眠期间才是人类最无防备的时间段。放松，失去警惕，无法准确感知周遭可能的危险，仅仅只能依靠防御能力为零的纺织物覆盖体表。”  
“但是窝在暖和的被窝里很幸福啊……”汉克低声嘟囔了句，他忽然想起了一个新话题，“既然你提到了睡觉，我忽然想起早上醒来前的诡异梦境……”  
警用仿生人端坐得笔直，跟身后不远处的电线杆一样，就差飞来只白鹳落到他的头顶筑巢。  
“你被一头鲸鱼吞了，就像电影里那只霸王龙吃掉律师一样，囫囵吞下去。”  
康纳立刻提出了质疑：“霸王龙吃掉人类很大概率是出于饥饿，鲸鱼为什么要吃我？”下一秒他阻止了继续发问，因为梦境允许一切不合理的存在，即使仿生人并不能理解梦的概念。于是他生硬地换了个问题，“请忽略掉前面的那些，然后呢？你做了什么？”  
“我？我什么也没做。”  
汉克舔了舔手指头，对沾上的肉汁和香料依依不舍，“我就看着那头趴在石滩上的大家伙，我觉得它没有危险，所以它也不可能会把你怎么样。”  
没错，鲸鱼的胃液还不足以融化掉仿生皮肤。康纳只是在缓存里掠过了这条信息，没有说出口。  
“所以我就干脆坐在距离鲸鱼几米开外的地方，等着它把你……”  
因为汉克的声音突然消失，康纳有些好奇地问：“把我？吐出来吗？”  
“不。”  
老警探按着额角，表情在严肃、不确定和自嘲之间来回转换，跟是他头顶上方随太阳高度不断变换的建筑物影子形成了微妙的呼应。  
“世界上只有一个人曾经被鲸鱼吞了还被吐出来生还，那个人叫约拿，因为畏惧上帝要他前往尼尼微的任务而遭受了鲸吞的惩罚。约拿在鱼腹里的故事明明应该是恐怖片的调调，但是在梦里我根本感受不到压迫敢，不需要惊慌失措，我只要坐下来，喝着酒等就行了。”  
“等待什么？”  
汉克抬起头的时候，才发现搭档前倾身躯、双肘抵靠在桌上，脸已经凑到距离自己很近的位置。汉克·安德森看着康纳的眼睛，那明明只是人造晶体和微电子芯片的组成物，却像是有微弱的光芒在深处闪烁，有一瞬间他觉得对方仿佛是预言者，对于答案早已了然于心。  
“等着你再一次出生。”老警探有点不好意思，放生干笑了几声，“所以说人做梦的内容就是很荒唐……”  
“所以‘我’最终有被生出来了吗？”  
在确定搭档的确不是在挖苦自己之后，汉克嘿嘿笑了一声不作回答，把食物包装纸揉成一团、丢进咖啡杯，然后站起身，掸掉粘在毛衣上的碎屑。  
“今天晚上的黄金时段还有一场直播的球赛，我们回去吧。”

回家的路程相较于出门时遇上的一系列麻烦已经算非常顺利了。无人驾驶的公交车连续几站也没有上新乘客，失去人气而显得愈发空荡的车厢仿佛是底特律这座城市本身的缩影，而在这座半透明的仓鼠笼子里，人类和仿生人，上帝和他的造物，汉克和康纳，平等而安静地分坐在车厢两侧，像是中间有一段肉眼看不见的杠杆，由他们维系着空间和时间里的平衡。  
深秋季节的夜色降临得很早，窗外的全息影像广告在渐渐转暗的天幕下开始变得色彩鲜明，轮廓清晰。面对早就看到厌烦的风景，汉克·安德森感到疲惫像沉甸甸的鹌鹑蜷缩在头顶，他已经不再是可以打球、游泳、唱上三个小时歌也不会露出倦色的小青年了。呵，年轻的时光啊，永恒的年轻人啊。老警探的视线不由自主地飘向几步外的搭档，恰好看见对方正在冲自己拼命招手。  
“什么鬼……哇哦！”  
老头子走到康纳那侧的时候，几乎填满了公交车外窗的巨大立体影像从外面优雅地划过，接下来那个蓝白色的身影就像是搭乘上了海盗船，拉出一条残影的弧线朝向天空飞去，最后在正前方鳞次节比的摩天大楼之间游弋嬉戏。  
“是大翅鲸。”警用仿生人帮还处于震惊中的同伴说出了那个单词，“是自然博物馆为原本即将在春季开馆的海洋生物展厅做的广告。”  
回过神来的老警探问：“你想去看看吗，康纳？”  
“受城市戒严的影响，开馆时间被推迟了。”  
啧了一声，汉克不耐烦地说：“只是被推迟，又不是被爆破。回答‘想’或者‘不想’就够了。”  
“我想去。”  
视线追随着渐渐稀薄的鲸鱼影像，康纳又肯定地回答道：“我很想去看看，不仅仅是鲸鱼，还有其他的动物。”  
盯了搭档的绒线帽后脑勺好几秒，汉克感到那条鲸鱼游过时卷起的虚拟水花搅动起了心底的愧疚感。不过成年人的优点便是勇于承认错误，他清了清嗓子，组织着合适的语言准备告诉年轻的搭档，自己并不是真的想限制他的行动或者干涉个人想法，虽然以利亚·卡姆斯基就是个神棍，但是康纳作为拥有自主意识的仿生人，拥有自己的选择和判断，而汉克·安德森会尊重他，大大方方地支持……  
现实没有打算给老头子表达的机会，就在公交车等待红绿灯刹车的时候，两三名蒙面人从暗巷里冲出来，用高尔夫球杆和一段水管挨个砸碎了沿街商铺的玻璃，水族箱，模特人台，水晶灯架，后现代艺术的雕塑，等等等等，全部被破坏或者推翻。无论是汉克和康纳究竟是不是在休假，或者身上到底带没带枪，身为底特律警察的责任感，绝不会允许对眼皮下发生的暴力事件置之不理。老警探不断拍打车窗和车门，打算跳车去追，无奈底特律完美的城市安全保障机制让他无法如愿；等他们从下一个公交站台跑回案发地点的时候，施暴者留下了满地的狼藉逃之夭夭，于是汉克只能先报案、通知就近的巡逻警加入搜索，再远程连接上警局内部的天网系统追查嫌疑犯的逃逸方向。  
老头子骂骂咧咧告一段落之后，才意识到康纳似乎太安静。，他转过身的时候，仿生人像踩着风一样冲向对面街道。汉克只能也奔跑起来，不过他并不认为同伴是发现了嫌疑犯的踪迹，因为从背后望去，康纳的姿势非常别扭。  
警用仿生人一头扎进了一座正在关门中的老旧写字楼，留下老警探在大门口出示警徽勒令看门人少管闲事。最后在走廊尽头的卫生间前，他找到了一扇摇晃的门。  
“康纳？”  
推开门扉，他听见了水声，接下来从镜子的反应里看见康纳正站在放水的台盆前，双手湿漉漉的，连棒球服上也沾湿了一大片。  
康纳注意到了同伴进来，他没有转身，也只是同样透过镜子望向搭档。  
“汉克。”  
“你突然跑开，发生什么事了？”  
语速尽量放缓，老头子慢慢地靠了上去，伸长脖子，视线下移。台盆的水里有一尾红条纹的蓝色小鱼，鱼鳃紧闭，似乎已经没有了生命迹象。汉克狐疑地看看小鱼，又看看搭档，得出了一个猜测，“你是为了救这条鱼跑到这里？”  
年轻的仿生人点点头，复又摇了摇，“是的，安德森副队长，我很抱歉，我应该优先协助你勘察现场，不知道为什么我竟然会把自己的任务优先级改变了。”他低头看向水池内，“它是短密鲈，观赏缸里唯一一条鱼。我觉得我应该救它。”  
如果说汉克一点也不生气，肯定是骗人的，但是康纳话语中的诚恳冲淡了怒气。于是他打算戳戳那条小鱼，手指仅仅是碰到水面，小鱼突然开始挣扎，以失控的频率高速抖动起来，就像罹患了癫痫的人类；持续了约莫三五秒，鱼身表面突然闪过一道淡蓝色的电弧，然后它便彻底失去了动力，缓缓落到白色的陶瓷底部。  
水银镜面的冷漠反光冻结了空气，康纳全身上下的系统进程几乎停止了运作。  
越过仿生人僵硬的胳膊，老警探捡起了那条已经损坏的短密鲈。它依然是那么漂亮，夜空般深蓝的鱼鳞永远不会因为死亡而失去光泽。  
“对不起，副队长，对不起，我……我好像弄错了……”  
汉克·安德森意识到这是康纳第一次在自己面前显露出对非人类生命的惊慌无措，绒线帽檐下暴露出的光环一角黄色和红色杂乱无章地交替闪烁。仿生人没有泪腺，他分明感到康纳快要哭出来了。  
“你不需要说对不起，康纳。它是短密鲈，还是汉克·安德森，或者是任何人任何物，你毫不犹豫地选择了拯救，你必须要为自己的选择感到骄傲。”  
轻轻地按住仿生人的后脖颈，就像哄骗猫咪一样拍打。  
“然后，明天你可以把今天发生的每一个故事，原原本本地告诉卡姆斯基那个神棍。”  
他把短密鲈放进康纳的掌心，温柔地把自己的手掌整个覆盖上去，再紧紧地握住对方的手指。  
即使是金属，汉克相信自己手中的温度一定可以传递过去。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 杀死约翰·康纳的其实是T-850，但是因为在系列里其实只有一闪而过的标记，加上每一代的终结者都是州长扮演，所以我就魔改了一下。


End file.
